The past and present darkness
by AneAnemone
Summary: If Natsuo and Dabi run into each other by accident and Natsuo figure out the truth behind his identidy, how will their conversation escalate? What will the outcome be? One-Shot I do nog own BNHA nor do i take credit for this theory! (Completed)


This is a obesjot featuring the theory that Dabi is Toya Todoroki.

Hope You'll enjoy

The intere oneshot will be in third personPOV-

Natsou who was currently home visiting from College was all hyped to finaly be spending some quality time with his siblings, especially Shouto who hadn't been much in Natsuo's presence since Natsuo, Fuyumi and Toua was the so called 'failures' and Shouto was the 'succes' they were always seperatet from each other.

Being the Big sports geek that he was Natsuo had choosen rodsystem activity to be teaching Shouto how to play football. They were standing on a small football field sorrounded by trees that weren't far from their home.

"Okay Shouto! See the goal over there?" Natsuo asked his little brother already starting the coaching session.

Shouto nooded.

"Alright! It's very simple! You just Gotta kick the Ball so it get's into the goal okay!"

Shouto nooded again trying to act as though he Got the hang If it all, but it was easy to read when Shouto was nervous and inexperienced

'Just kick it so it hit's the goal' Shouto repeated in his own head, trying to convince himself that it was an easy feat.

The longer Shouto took to analyse and overthink the simple task the klyder became Fuyumi and Natsuo's chuckles.

This brought back memories for both of them, memories that Shouto didn't posses.

Memories of when there was one more kid in the House, the oldest Todoroki Sibling Toya.

Thinking about his beloved older brother Natsuo's Big smile faltered just a little, but far from completely

'It would be so great If you could be Here too Toya' Natsuo thought but was brought into reality when he heard Shouto finaly kickibg the ball, with a enormous strengt that shot the Ball directly into a nearby tree only to shoot back towards Shouto with the remaining force behind the kick.

Shouto mentaly thanked the hero course training for improving his reflexes (he dodged) or he would've probably had a blood nose

Natsuo just couldn't hold it back anymore, he burst out laughing while Fuyumi was desperatly trying not to follow suit.

Meanwhile Shouto had shifted his gaze from the now still Ball to his older siblings, and flashed them one of his rare and warm smiles. He enjoyed this.

Once Natsuo calmed himself just a little he was able to shoot out a joke "is that..what y-you.. UA S-S-student..Call PLUS ULTRA- Ahahaha" he Said and started laughing at hus joke

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After everyone had managed to calm Down (by everyone i mean Fuyumi and Natsuo) Shouto tried time and time again to shoot the Ball and what would Ya know, training pays off. After about an hour, most of the time used on overthinking and anslysing, he was finally able to score a couple of times, as to where his older brother started cheering wildly

"Whew! All of this was a lot of fun! Hey guys what'ya say we head back now then I'll make dinner!"

"Okay Sis!

"Sounds good! But you two Can just go i need to find my Ball first"

Natsuo Said hunting to the fact that the Ball had flied trough the torn up net in the goal and had landed somewhere in the thicket

"Yeah okay! See you at home soon!"

"Hey Natsuo?"

"Yeah Shouto?"

Shouto shot his brother a warn smile before telling him "thanks for teaching me how to play Ball today..i had fun"

That made Natsuo so happy, finaly he was gonna make some memories with the brother he had been seperatet from the majority of his life

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Awh C'mon where's that stupid Ball!?" Natsuo yelled in annoyence, he didn't think that the thicket was so Big.

To say the least he was surprised when he head a Whistler almost right behind him, so he quickly turned around just in time to catch a Ball being thrown at him. It was his Ball.

"Who?" He asked and looked up to see a guy with a scar filled face, and jet Black hair.

He regionized this guy! He had seen him during the streaming where his father had fought that winged Nemu along with hawks, But that was not all..he was sure that he had seen this guy before, and not just on TV.

Byt that didn't matter right now

Natsuo's eyes were wide, as his thought only processed one word, that being-

'Dabi!"

He emidially let go of the Ball to get into a fighting position.

His quirk it not nearly as powerfull as his younger brothers but it features his mothers quirk, allowing him to change the erea of where he is to become like a fristbitten winterday.

He activated his quirk in his hands and quickly he could see a small and thin layer of frost on the nearby leafs. It wasn't a quirk for fighting but he could buy time

'Okay time to run!!' He though as he could see the scar covered villian shiver just a little

"A-a-aaaa!" Dabi Said in a voice that clearly meant 'you're going nowhere'

Natsuo had only ran a couple of steps before he was stopped by a Wall of blue flames.

He was lucky thst he was an athlete so that he could quickly stop or he would've fallen into the flames

"You're After me? Because If my father or my brother?..i'm not known like them..i would just be a waste of your time...so which is it?"

"What exacly does that matter?"

"Depends on how hard I'll punch you in the face!!"

Natsuo tried his best to act as tough as he could, coming up with threats and using a cold tone of voice, but he wasn't sure that he could move at all

"Hehe..i see you havn't changed Natsuo"

For a split second Natsuo wondered how he knew his name, but then he remembered that it probably was on the internet. He was endevours son after all. So instead If saying anything he just stayed still avoiding eye contact with the villian who was most likely to murder him.

"Hm! You really don't regionize me. Hmm it is what it is i Guess!" Hr Said and at once the blue flames creating a Wall disapeared.

Natsuo looked up only to realize how close Dabi actually was. Now he could perfectly see how severe those scars had been. Burn marks? Maybe he had made a mistake with his quirk?

But the thing that stood out the modt to Natsuo was those eyes!

exact replicas of his fathers, endevours eyes. Despite having powerfull fireqiurks they possesed No warmth. Those eyes were cold as ice. And yet, there was something else, something he couldn't identify..but he had seen it before..and he knew just where

"To..ya..?" Natsuo slowly Said the name, afraid of the answer he would get..but No matter the fear he had to know

Dabi -now who was now pretty much identified as Toya, the oldest of the Todoroki siblings- leaned back and took a couple of stept back in false shock

"WhHHooOOoOWwwWW! It's been quite a while since i've heads my name. Let alone from my brothers mouth!!"

This was unreal to Natsuo. He had known Toya! Probably better than anyone else in their Family!

Toya was a good person!

The best!

'He would never...N-ne-never...become a..a-a villian..' Natsuo was close to a mental breakdown.

His breathing became heavy and his pounding heart beates painfully against his chest as he felt the tears in the corner of his eyes

"W-Why? Why Toya? Y-You..that Nomu...a-all those i-innocent people.."

It hurt. It hurt Natsuo to know exacly what drive his older brother to do all that..

Just as always Natsuo found proof that his father endevour had completely ripped his Family apart. It was always his father...

To Toya's point If view his younger brother had barely changed at all.

He began wondering If going Here to fond his brother, the only person he could talk to was truly a good idea.

Not because of his identidy being revealed or hurting his brother emotionally.

No. It was the memories.

Those happy memories of playing Ball with Natsuo and teasing Fuyumi over silly things.

But unfortunally there were more bad memories than good ones.

All the times his father would shout at him for being useless. The many times he'd get trained till it felt like he was about to die..everything his father did to his mother... that hurt the most

Toya knew that Natsuo knew. But either Way he would still tell him "you know exacly Why...it's because of that phycho who dares to Call himself a father!"

"I-I know! But- those people..they didn't deserve it!"

"What? Do you suddenly act like we kept quiet?! We told everyone we could! Be begged for Help.. byt nothing changed...some of them simply believed that someone like endevour- the no.2 hero - could be abusive..other simply didn't Care!.. so..Why should i Care?

Why should i apologize for becoming a monster?! No one ever apologized for letting it happen!"

Natsuo was close to crumbleing to his knees but despite that the man in front of him was his brother he wouldn't take any chances, he would not let his guard Down

"But..that dosn't make this right! All of this is wrong!! By being like this you..- you remind me more of dad than ever before!!"

Natsuo didn't know what had gotten into him, but he felt a burst of energy that made the fear disapere and luckyly he was able to tell his brother his thoughts

But Toya stiffened at the last part, having the look between offended and deeply shocked. Probably mostly the ladder

'Like him? Is that really true' Toya though, and for the first time in years he let his thought Sander trough his past memories

"You useless child!! All that potential and it's being wasted on you" his father had yelled at him After a rough training session...

"You know what i hate the most about myself? My haircolor...i would color it.. but then he'd..." Toya had told Natsuo one Day he needed to talk

"It's just...i'm so afraid...of Enji and..Toya..he Seem to become more like his father each Day.." he had heard his mother tell his grandma one Day she visited

All those memories..they hurt..and those were merely one speck If the true amounts of trauma Toya had gotten Living as a Todoroki.. he was desperate.

Desperate to Prove everyone wrong..but had he unconsiously walked a similar fath to the one his father had made for him

"You know it right!!? RIGHT!?!!" Natsuo yelled at hus brother louder than before.. "i know he hurt you! He hurt us all be especialy you and Shouto..it's marked on your faces!!" He continued refereing to the scars on his two brothers faces.. both inflickted by the hate and darkness his father possesed

"TELL ME!!!" Natsuo yelled one last time. He needed to hear his brothers answer. Wether it was bad it good he needed to know!

"I...I had never thought of it that Way up until now.." Toya admitted in shame. He New very Well thst he should've realized.

Toya took a step forward to stand over a puddle on the Ground. The edges of the puddle was frosted over due to Natsuo's still active quirk. But due to the intense cold the water that wasn't Frozen was very clear.

Toya tilted his head to see his reflection in the water. He Saw hus face, but it was as If he looked more like his father than ever before.

His fathers eyes, his fathers scrowl, his fathers face..and underneath the hair dyr the hair color was the same.

He had tried to forget..but he couldn't he never could..he tried to be the opposite of his father by being a villian..but he forgot to take into acount that his father might say he's a hero byt he act like a villian...

"I just...i wanted to prove him wrong..that i wasn't useless...that i..i wasn't.." Toya didn't know what he had tried to say..maybe all things at once..all the things he deep Down knew needed to be said

"Toya...he hurt us all..i know he hurt you i do! But..was his meaning really everything...what about us? Me, Fuyumi, mom..and even though Shouto was little he would've been there for you too... didn't we matter?"

"Of course you did!! You did...but..there was just a pressure. You know that!"

"Yes i told you i knew!! Byt you need to pull yourself together!! What happened to that Sweet, kind and loving brother i once knew!!!"

"He's gone alright!! Accept it!"

"This? This is something I'll never accept... and you clearly havn't accepted it either. Or else you wouldn't be Here right now!"

At the last part Toya stayed quiet. It was true...he didn't know what had come over him, that Day but he felt a growing need to visit the place him and his siblings would hang out to escape their dad..this place. He hadn't known that Natsuo was home.

He had planned to leave when he Saw he wasn't alone..but then they started teaching Shouto to score a goal.. despite being a villian with a hard outer Shell he was soft on the inside, and seeing all his younger siblings like that.. he couldn't resist Talking to Natsuo when he came looking for his Ball...he knew the reason was that he deep Down missed his old life

"And what do you want me to do?" Toya finaly asked

"I want you, to be you again..come home..."

"To be honest...it didn't truly feel like a home.."

"I..." Natsuo let out a deep sigh, knowing he had to say this. He continued "i hate to admit it but...dad is changing"

Toya raised a eyebrow, by the Way Natsuo Said it, it was obvious that their father was changin in a positive Way

"I don't think I'll ever forgive him for all he did to us...but..it's not as horrible..i found out New things about him.."

"New things? What's there except for hate?"

"Regret i think...After his battle with that winged nomu...the one you controlled If i'm right...his eyes has changed... he looks at us different..he let's us speak our mind"

Once again Toya could do nothing but Stay quiet.

He knew something seemed off when he came to collect the nomu After their fight...he was different

"I can't forgive him.."

"You don't have to.. i havn't...but please be our Big brother again?"

Natsuo had turned his quirk off alowing the frost in the thicket and on his own body to melt.

And as that happened he bagsiden stepping closer to Toya, until he stood in the puddle that had shown Toya's reflection..

They made eye contact, and finaly After all this time, Natsuo was able to see the eyes of his older brother..those kind yet tired and worn eyes

"Let's go home?"

"Let's go home..."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey i'm back! Sorry it took long but get out Here!!!" Natsou called out into the House. He could Hear fat aproching footsteps that he thought to be his sister. It wasn't.

It was Shouto.

"Natsuo! Where were you? You know how long you've been gone?!" He Said, he knew it would take a lot to make Shouto nervous so he must've been gone for a long time.

"I'm so Sorry i Got held up!" Natsuo apologized and then asked about his sisters whereabouts

"She's on the phone with mom. Probably didn't hear you Call. Should i go get her?"

"Yes please"

And with that Shouto ran back into the very Japanese style House to inform their sister that their brother was all Well

"You alright Toya?" He want back outside to see his older brother still leaning against the Wall with his head Down

"I- "

Toya had begun to talk bit lifted his head to watch something behind Natsuo in fear

"What is the meaning of this?!"

A bolmibg voice that the two Todoroki siblings knew all too Well..it was their father..

"You..you're Dabi! What are y-"

"Stop dad stop!"

Natsuo yelled and hot between his father and brother

"Stop.." he whispered now to kind of show the seriousness of the situation

"Natsuo! Why are you protecting him.."

"Because that what Family is for!! Oh right you know nothing about that do you?!!"

"Family?..Natsuo what are you babling about?!"

"Look at him!!! Look!! Are you really that dense when it comes to your own children?!!

Now Enji Todoroki who most of the Tine was Endevour bend his back to the side to see past Natsuo getting a better look at the villian he was protecting.. it was when they made contact that he remembered the Boy..

"Toya..it that really...

Natsuo practicly deflated at that being calmed Down by his fathers none threatning voice

"What did you say?! Toya?!"

At that voice Toya flinched. His little sister

"Well i'm like to say that it wasn't supposed to be revealed this Way..and dad Why weren't you in the House?!"

"Walking in the front garden" he formed the Short sentance still shocked by seeing his first born again..the boy he abandoned to such a cruel fate as to become a villian

Now everyone was there. Their father and all 4 siblings looking at each other in shock and sadness.

Fuyumi was the first one to break the silence..

A villian?

So Yeah i decided to end it with a open ending since this conversation probably will be similar to the one Toya and Natsuo had!

I've always loved the theory about Dabi being a Todoroki and with some of the latest chapters in the manga i couldn't resist making a oneshot!

So i really hope you liked it!! ;D


End file.
